Viaje eterno
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: que harías si alguien a quien amas se va y no te dice nada y te enteras de el o de ella dos meses despues
1. Chapter 1

Viaje eterno parte1

Un día muy inesperado, alguien se va, pero no te dice nada

En una noche muy tranquila

-lista jet, ya todos están dormidos, es hora de irnos-dijo Alfa a su babosa AquaBeek

La babosa no quería irse

-¿Qué pasa?, tenemos que irnos-dijo Alfa tratando de convencer a su babosa

La babosa daba chirridos de desesperación, no quería irse

-vamos, si me das una razón, dejare que te quedes-dijo Alfa tratando de obtener una respuesta un poco más coherente

La pequeña babosa hizo unos movimientos extraños, pero al parecer Alfa pudo entenderla

-entiendo, quieres estar con Burpy, bien, te encargo de que le digas a Eli que no se preocupe, si, podrías decirle por mí-dijo Alfa entendiendo la situación emocional de su babosa

La babosa solo asintió con la cabeza

-bien, ya me voy, nos vemos en unos meses-dijo Alfa despidiéndose de su babosa

Ella se fue con el clan sombra, y en la mañana

Ya todos estaban despiertos, pero, alguien no estaba

-oigan, ¿han visto a Alfa?-pregunto Eli

-no, creo que no-dijo Trixie

-no, no la he visto desde ayer-dijo Kord

-tal vez siga dormida, ya ha pasado esto otras veces-dijo Pronto

-bien, la iré a despertar-dijo Eli dirigiéndose al cuarto de Alfa

Eli toco la puerta, pero no había contestación, entonces abrió levemente la puerta, y vio que non había nadie, en eso salió la AquaBeek de Alfa, pero al parecer se le había olvidado dar el mensaje, Eli bajo corriendo las escaleras, y dio la "alerta"

-chicos, Alfa no está-dijo Eli un poco exaltado

-tranquilo amigo, ya sabes, esto ya lo hizo una vez, tal vez te haya dejado una nota-dijo Kord recordando cuando una vez

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Viaje eterno parte2

-sí, tienes razón, iré a investigar-dijo Eli caminado hacia el laboratorio

Eli investigo el refugio más de cinco veces, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Jet (la AquaBeek de Alfa)

-ya, me rindo, ya revise el refugio más de cinco veces y nada-dijo Eli desesperado

-no te desanimes amigo, de seguro regresa al rato-dijo Kord tratando de animar al joven Shane

Mientras con Alfa

-"¿Cuánto más tendremos que seguir caminando?"-pregunto Alfa un poco cansada

-"solo faltan unos 10 kilómetros y llegamos"-dijo el líder del clan sombra

-"ah, llevamos una semana caminando, ¿Por qué no usamos el sombra transportador?"-dijo Alfa ya fastidiada de caminar

-"porque en esta zona no sirve, crees que no estoy cansado, pero, esto es obligatorio"-contesto el líder del clan más fastidiado por la desesperación de Alfa que por el cansancio

-"si, está bien"-contesto como si estuviera regañada

-espero que Jet le haya dicho a Eli a donde me fui-pensaba Alfa un tanto preocupada

Mientras con Eli

Eli ha estado mandando mensajes de voz, mensajes escritos, llamadas, pero Alfa no contestaba nada

-ah, no lo soporto más, no me he enterado nada de ella, no sé dónde está, ni siquiera sé si está en problemas-dijo mientras miraba a Burpy y a Jet y pensaba-suertudo-

-vamos amigo, no te desanimes, aún hay esperanzas, mientras tenemos que ir a la caverna campo callado, Blakk está causando problemas-dijo Kord tratando de convencer a Eli de que fuera con ellos

-está bien, pero no cambia mi estado de animo-dijo Eli

Cuando ellos llegaron a caverna campo callado Blakk tenía su ametralladora, y dijo

-ja, al parecer Alfa los abandono, ahora va a ser más fácil matarlos, y tomar el control de todo BajoTerra, y parece que alguien no anda de ánimos para pelear-dijo apuntando a Eli con su ametralladora

-déjelo en paz, está en una crisis emocional-dijo Kord tratando de que Blakk entendiera los sentimientos de Eli

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Viaje eterno parte3

-ja, eso me hace el trabajo más fácil-dijo Blakk con una sonrisa malvada

-mire, ya acabe conmigo, dispáreme una Boon-muerte y ya acabe con mi sufrimiento-dijo Eli poniéndose justo enfrente de Blakk

-¡que!, mejor me voy y dejo que sigas sufriendo, eso es música para mí-entonces Blakk se retiró de aquel lugar

-ah, no entiendo, cuando quiero vivir, me trata de matar, y cuando le doy la oportunidad de que me mate, se va y me deja sin siquiera intentar dispararme-dijo Eli un tanto frustrado

-cálmate, Eli, te estas dejando llevar mucho por esto-dijo Trixie tratando de tranquilizar a Eli

-jamás, no me calmare, hasta que ella regrese, o me diga donde está-dijo Eli tomando su mecabestia y saliendo de ese lugar a quien sabe donde

-adolescentes enamorados, nadie los entiende, ni siquiera Pronto el magnífico-dijo Pronto

Mientras con Alfa

-"hemos llegado"- dijo el líder del clan

-"el árbol madre"-dijo Alfa

-"así es, pasaremos unas semanas aquí brindando protección al árbol hasta que otro clan llegue y ocupe nuestro lugar"-dijo el líder del clan

Mientras con Eli, él se había ido a esconder a una nueva caverna que solo él conocía

-no puede ser, necesito encontrarla, la extraño, hace tiempo que no la abrazo, que no la beso, que no le digo cuanto la amo, la necesito conmigo-dijo Eli mientras recordaba todos los momentos que paso con ella-no, ella hubiera querido que siguiera salvando BajoTerra del mal, y aunque ella me haya dejado, yo la seguiré amando-Eli se llenó de valor y confianza con esas palabras que el mismo se dijo

Regreso al refugio y le preguntaron

-¿amigo, dónde estabas?-pregunto el mecánico a Eli cuando apenas estaba entrando en el refugio

-yo, estaba tranquilizándome un rato-dijo Eli muy tranquilo

Mientras con Alfa

-"y para que estamos aquí, ya llevamos unos días y no ha llegado ninguna amenaza"-dijo Alfa muy aburrida

-"porque tu no vez las cosas como nosotros, si lo vieras, ya sabrías de lo que lo estamos defendiendo"-dijo el líder del clan

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Viaje eterno parte4

-"y ¿Qué puedo hacer?"-dijo Alfa muy frustrada

-"ponte estos lentes y podrás ver como nosotros"-dijo el líder del clan entregándole unos lentes color verde con azul oscuro a Alfa

-"¡que!, así que de eso tenemos que defenderlo, son malvadas ¿silvestres?"-dijo Alfa un poco asustada

-"así es, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen, ya paso un mes que estamos aquí, tienen un descanso de 1 hora, lleguen temprano"-dijo el líder para que se prepararan para la horda de malvadas

Alfa fue a ver si tenía mensajes en su celular, ella no esperaba más de 2 pero cuando lo prendió decía

-1021 mensajes de Eli, 235 llamadas perdidas de Eli, 352 correos de voz de Eli marque *86 para recuperar sus mensajes-Alfa pensaba-Eli está muy preocupado, Jet le habrá dado mi mensaje-pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, era el líder del clan sombra que decía

-"ya vienen, prepárense para resistir"-dijo ya preparándose para la barrera de elementos

Todos acudieron al llamado, y comenzaron a disparar babosas de todos los elementos básicos (fuego, agua, aire, tierra) y de la nada se empezó a formar un muro muy fuerte, pero era demasiado, y las malvada lograron hacer un hoyo a través del muro, y tuvieron que luchar, y la lucha se extendió mucho

Mientras con los demás

En esa sola semana habían logrado capturar al señor sábado, a Munch, a Quentin, al Jefe Enver, a Jonh Bull, a Diablos Nachos y a CC

-bien, ha sido una semana muy difícil, pero al fin logramos capturar a la mayoría de villanos-dijo Eli un tanto cansado

-si, al menos ya no molestaran en un muy buen tiempo-dijo Trixie

-¿y ahora que haremos?-pregunto Kord

-Pronto opina que deberíamos esperar a que el doctor Blakk vuelva a atacar, para poder ponerlo tras las rejas-dijo Pronto un tanto entusiasta

-sí, tienes razón-dijo Eli muy confiado

Y pasaron unos días, y ya no había emergencias, Eli había salido a la misma caverna de aquella vez, pero, estaba muy desesperado

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Viaje eterno parte5

-ya no hay nada que hacer, la extraño, trato de olvidarla, pero no puedo, la extraño, la olvido y la amo de nuevo, necesito saber si está bien, o si va a regresar, no me ha contestado ninguno de mis mensajes, ni me ha llamado, no sé qué le paso-Eli volteo a ver a las dos babosas (Burpy y Jet) y pensaba-claro, presúmeme que tu si tienes a tu chica aquí- y entre más pensaba en ella, más se agobiaba

Mientas con Alfa

-"estas cosas son invencibles, necesitamos a unas sanadoras"-dijo Alfa muy cansada

-"tienes razón"-el líder del clan empezó a decir una palabras muy extrañas, y de la nada salieron unas sanadoras

La batalla ya estaba equilibrada, lograron ahuyentar del árbol a las malvadas, pero no contaban con lo que seguía, las malvadas empezaron a formar una especie de babosa malvada gigante, la lucha estaba muy difícil, no podían más, pero aun así continuaron

Mientras con Eli

Él estaba a punto de quitase la vida, y hundir una daga en su pecho, pero se dijo

-no, que diría ella si me va así, y que dirán mis amigos, y mis babosas, no, que diría mi padre, no, yo creo que ya ha sido suficiente, la puedo seguir amando, pero no voy a quitarme la vida por ella

Eli regreso al refugio y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, y empezó a reflexionar sobre todo este asunto

-pero, si ella me dijo que me amaba, tal vez me dijo mentiras, mentiras bonitas-pensaba Eli mientras era consumido por la tristeza

Mientras con Alfa

-"ya, es suficiente, disparen sónicas y sanadoras al mismo tiempo todos"-Alfa dio la orden a los demás del clan

Los demás obedecieron y el monstruo callo convirtiéndose en babosas normales, y todo paso

-"como sabias que eso funcionaria, no tuvo sentido, esas dos babosas no tienen las auras alineadas"-dijo el líder del clan

-ah, no creía que funcionaria, pero funciono, y ya no hay problemas"-dijo Alfa muy tranquila

-"si, los problemas para el árbol, pero los tuyos apenas empezaron, desafiaste las leyes naturales, desobedeciste el orden cronológico del tiempo, y si no funcionaba todo habría muerto, estas en problemas"-dijo el líder del clan en un tono muy paternal

-"sí, claro, agradézcanme por salvarlos"-dijo Alfa un tanto molesta

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Viaje eterno parte6

-"mira desaparécete ahorita, no sé qué hagas, pero reflexiona lo que hiciste"-dijo el líder del clan muy enojado

Alfa se fue, y empezó a revisar todos sus mensajes, y trato de localizar a Eli, pero en ese lugar no había señal

-ahora entiendo porque no hay señal, ni el sombra transportador sirve-dijo ella muy frustrada

Mientras con Eli

El como ya no había nada que hacer se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, y no quería salir, y estuvo encerrado un muy buen tiempo, sus amigos estaban un tanto preocupados por él, pero decían

-ya se le pasara, es solo un berrinche que se le dio-dijo Pronto muy despreocupado

Todo estaba bien, hasta que se escuchó una música proveniente del cuarto de Eli, al parecer era la marcha fúnebre

-no puede ser, esa canción otra vez-dijo Kord ya sabiendo cómo era esa canción, se dirigió al cuarto de Eli y dijo

-amigo, ya paso más de un mes, ya cálmate-dijo Kord tratando de que apagara esa música

Pero no tuvo respuesta, en cambio se escuchó más fuerte esa música

-creo que no conseguiste nada-dijo Trixie, un tanto obvia

-sí, creo que ya es tiempo de que vaya con el psiquiatra-dijo Kord tomando el teléfono

El psiquiatra llego, y dijo

-¿Quién es el paciente?-dijo viendo a ver quién de los tres era

-ah, pues mire, en ese cuarto esta su paciente, si logra que se recupere se lo agradeceremos mucho

-dijo Kord señalando el cuarto de Eli

El psiquiatra fue al cuarto de Eli y pregunto

-hola, ¿Qué te puso así?-pregunto esperando una contestación lógica

-una chica, me dejo-dijo Eli en un tono entrecortado de voz

-ya veo, y eso ¿te afecta tanto?-pregunto

-no, como cree, no ve que estoy que no aguanto la felicidad-dijo Eli muy sarcástico

Mientras con Alfa

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Viaje eterno parte 7

-"ya llego el otro clan, es hora de irnos"-dijo el líder del clan reuniendo a todos

Ellos se fueron, y cuando llegaron, Alfa se fue directamente al efugio

-hola, ya llegue, ¿Dónde está Eli?

-sufriendo por ti-dijo Kord

-¿y ese señor quién es?-pregunto Alfa

-es el psiquiatra-dijo Trixie

-no puede ser, que haya tenido que recurrir a un psiquiatra-dijo Alfa un tanto preocupada

En eso Eli escucho su voz, y no pensó nada, simplemente, salió, bajo las escaleras, vio a Alfa, se le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla, y se fue acercando más y más, se sonrojo un poco, pero el color se hacía más intenso, la abrazo, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-¿Por qué me dejaste?-pregunto Eli en un tono muy triste, y con un volumen muy bajo de voz, casi no se le entendía

-Eli, yo no te deje-dijo Alfa un tanto melancólica

-acompáñame, y deja que yo pase un rato a solas contigo-dijo Eli tomando de la mano a Alfa y llevándola afuera, la llevo a la caverna en la cual pasaba un tiempo a solas con la soledad

Ellos llegaron a la caverna

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Alfa muy tranquila

-es donde pasaba un tiempo recordándote, y pensando, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo Eli tratando de obtener su respuesta, con unas lágrimas en el rostro pregunto

-es que, yo no te deje-dijo Alfa secando las lágrimas del rostro de Eli

-entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijiste a dónde ibas?-pregunto Eli a ver si conseguía una respuesta

-no, te quise decir, porque ya sé cómo te pones, te planeaba dejar una nota, como la otra vez, no sé si te acuerdes-dijo Alfa tratando de que Eli entendiera

-y ¿Por qué no dejaste nada esta vez?-pregunto Eli

-no deje nada, porque se supone que alguien que estoy viendo y no digo su nombre te iba a dar el mensaje-dijo Alfa viendo a su AquaBeek

-entiendo, una cosa, prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo, y que jamás me vas a dejar solo-dijo Eli un poco romántico

-me encantaría decirte que sí, pero no puedo-dijo Alfa un tanto triste

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Viaje eterno parte8 capítulo final

-pero, ¿Por qué?, si yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, soñar contigo, quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos hasta la eternidad-dijo Eli

-porque recuerda que el destino separa los caminos, y no sé si se pueda, no sé, no quiero seguir causándote tanto daño-dijo Alfa, dándole la espalda para que no la viera llorar

Entonces Eli se acercó, la, abrazo y le dijo

-no importa, quiero que me causes daño, pero solo tú, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-dijo Eli

Eli, se acercó aún más a ella, y le dijo

-no, no me digas así por favor, solo besa mis labios y olvida todo-dijo Eli mientras le daba un beso muy apasionado y romántico

-Eli, no me dejes nunca, vamos a estar juntos por siempre-dijo Alfa ya convencida por Eli

-te prometo que yo jamás te abandonare-dijo Eli mientras abrazaba a Alfa

-y yo prometo, jamás volver a escaparme, ahora si te tendré informado de todo- dijo Alfa mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Eli

Los dos estaban perdidos en el universo, no querían que ese momento terminara, pero como lo bueno tiene que terminar, se separaron y se fueron al refugio

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, este fue un sueño extraño que tuve, y tenía que ponerlo en un fanfic.**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
